Destino Cruel
by April Black Lupin
Summary: One-shot que se me ocurrió por el Día de los Enamorados! Espero les agrade!


Este one shot se me ocurrió por el día de San Valentin! creo que no tiene nada que ver con las películas, pero como trato con dioses pensé que podia subirlo aqui! Espero les agrade!

**Disclaimer:** Clash Of The Titans no me pertenece y eso es obvio! No gano dinero haciendo esto y no soy parte de Warner!

* * *

**Destino Cruel.**

Luego de suspirar un par de veces, Afrodita decidió que debía actuar.

Si bien no era su trabajo, ya sabía que no estaba permitido que una pareja fuera demasiado feliz. Si no era ella quien intervenía, lo haría Némesis y ella no tendría ningún tipo de compasión por aquellos jóvenes. Le dolía tener que dañar el amor joven, que solía ser tan dulce y puro, pero debía hacerlo, esos dos ya eran demasiado felices.

Los vio besarse de nuevo y se sintió un poco decepcionada consigo misma, aquella pareja le recordaba lo que ella había tenido con su primer amor y no quería ser la causa de una separación. Quizás si la chica solo desconfiaba un poco del muchacho aquello no cambiaría demasiado y todos estarían contentos con su trabajo. Pero lo sabía mejor que nadie, un toque de desconfianza lo cambiaría todo y aquel dulce amor pasaría a ser una relación incomoda.

El chico se ofreció a comprar algo de beber para la muchacha y al verlo alejarse, la diosa del amor decidió que era el momento de actuar. Revisó entre los recuerdos del muchacho y allí lo encontró, muy dentro de él se encontraba un amor platónico, de esos que los mortales nunca olvidan y a los que se aferran con insistencia. Tomó la forma de la muchacha que veía en los recuerdos y decidió mostrarse al mundo como pocas veces lo había hecho, se acercó al chico por la espalda y lo agarró por el codo.

– ¿Michael Connor? –le preguntó llamando su atención, claro… una chica que nunca le había prestado atención al inicio de su sexto grado luego de unos tres años sabría incluso su nombre. El muchacho se volteó al escuchar su nombre y quedó pasmado al notar quien era la persona que le hablaba.

–Kassandra Malik –soltó sorprendido– ¿Qué haces aquí? –La diosa soltó una risita, evidentemente el chico no sabía nada sobre coquetear o sobre tratar a una mujer ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Recordó lo que sabía acerca del muchacho y decidió que sería una adoradora de la naturaleza.

–Estoy con un grupo limpiando el parque, más tarde daremos una charla sobre… arboles, si quieres venir –Afrodita odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la naturaleza, le recordaba a la odiosa Artemisa y a sus aires de grandeza, siempre paseándose por ahí queriendo molestarla, como si ser virgen fuera algo que ella anhelara. La diosa tomó aire relajándose, no podía mostrarse molesta frente al muchacho. Luego formó una pequeña, pero atractiva sonrisa en sus labios y Michael la vio embobado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Imaginó que ya había tardado demasiado, ya que podía sentir a la novia del chico acercarse, aquel corazón enamorado podía sentirlo a kilómetros. Pobres tontos, no sabían lo que estaban a punto de perder. Decidió terminar con aquello y se acercó más al joven Connor.

–Tenemos que salir un día de estos –le dijo antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla justo cuando la otra muchacha entraba en el establecimiento. La diosa soltó otra risita y salió viendo el ceño fruncido de la chica, ya lo podía sentir, la rabia sustituyendo el gran amor que aquellos dos tanto se profesaban.

Su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

* * *

Al volver al Olimpo agradeció el hecho de que Hefesto estuviera aun trabajando en rayos para Zeus, luego de romper un amor sincero lo menos que quería era complacer al dios herrero. Lo único que deseaba era darse un largo baño que la hiciera olvidar las cosas malas que a veces debía hacer en su trabajo. Ni si quiera se quitó la túnica que llevaba puesta, entró directamente a la bañera, debía agradecer que siempre estuviera llena de agua caliente, preparada para días como aquellos.

– ¿Día difícil? –escuchó la voz de su mayor tormento. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Habían acordado alejarse luego de lo expuestos que habían quedado después de que su esposo los atrapara.

–No se supone que estés aquí –le reprendió, por él siempre terminaba comportándose como una adolescente mortal y debido a sus constantes torturas no podía hacer su trabajo sin remordimientos. Lo sintió acercarse a ella, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y sinceramente no quería verlo, si lo veía caería rendida ante él.

–No se supone que debas bañarte con ropa –Lo sintió besarla desde la clavícula hasta el mentón con lentitud y soltó un suspiro, el dios de la guerra sí que sabía cómo hacerla derretir. Luego el agua de la bañera empezó a desbordarse justo cuando él se metió dentro, sobre ella. Afrodita abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, la respiración de ambos era agitada, el saber que estaba mal lo que hacían lograba que todo fuera más emocionante.

–Ares…-murmuró antes de tomarlo por la nuca y acercarlo a ella para besarlo como tanto ansiaban, él pasó sus grandes manos por su espalda para abrazarla y así acercarla más a él. Duraron largo rato en aquella posición, sólo besándose. Se extrañaban, no sólo físicamente, el gran problema que existía con ellos era que necesitaban del otro.

El amor por el que se había sentido cohibida a la hora de dañar a aquella pareja, era el amor que había sentido por el dios de la guerra. El amor que sentía por Ares era el amor más puro que había sentido, y ella tenía bastante experiencia en aquel tema. Si bien era imposible, no podía simplemente olvidarlo, Ares la hacía sentir como el muchacho hacía sentir a aquella joven mortal, la emocionaba como si no fuera posible verlo de nuevo y a pesar de conocer su largo historial de amoríos no podía sentirse en ningún momento molesta con él. Después de todo ella no sólo tenía un historial, sino que además tenía un esposo.


End file.
